


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Emily Prentiss - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“You can tell me, you know?” Spencer said, as you pulled away from the gentle tug on your waist.

You moved in by degrees for another kiss, letting his lips graze ever-so-slightly against yours. He was one of your best friends, but the kiss felt false and apparently he could sense it - had for a while. “What do you mean, Spence?”

“I mean, you can tell me anything...like that your not actually into me romantically?” He looked down at you and immediately changed his grip from a romantic hug to a platonic one. “I know we’ve been dating for a couple of months, but...I sense you’re using it as cover.”

“How...?” you asked, frowning at thought of using your friend for cover. It had been selfish of you, and of course he’d figured you out. Despite not being romantically interested in him, or any man for that matter, he still knew you better than everyone else.

“I see that way you look at Emily,” he said frankly, a small smile forming. One day, a very lucky lady would be able to stare at those cherubic dimples all day. He did have an amazing smile. “Why haven’t you told her? You know she’s bisexual.”

“I’ve admitted to myself, Spence,” you said, swallowing a lump in your throat, “But I have yet to admit it out loud to anyone - even my parents don’t know.”

“You can say it to me,” he said, taking your chin in his fingers and turning your gaze toward his. His genuine concern for your wellbeing nearly broke you. He was a better friend than you deserved.

“I’m a lesbian,” you said. “Spence, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to do that - it’s the last thing I’d ever want to do. I just didn’t know how to admit it out loud and I figured if I tried hard enough maybe I would be able to change and make my feelings go away, but I can’t, and I’m sorry I brought you into it.”

Wrapping his arms around your neck, he pulled you into his embrace and kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay. You were born this way and there is nothing you can do to change it - it’s okay to be who you are.” 

For a while, you both just sat there as you gently cried into his chest. The idea of someone finally knowing you - the real you - and not leaving was a feeling you couldn’t accurately describe. You felt both lighter and heavier, happy and sad; you were a mix of emotions. “So, you have a crush on Emily?” he asked, smirking as you looked up at him. 

“Bad, Spence. I have it bad. Why are you smiling so much?” You had no idea what was going through his head, which was rare for you, as his best friend and as a profiler.

“Because Emily is single,” he replied. “And now I kind of want to play matchmaker.” Finally, you could see the wheels turning in his brain; smoke was practically coming out of his ears the gears were moving so fast.

You started to panic. There was no way Emily would be interested, plus you’d only just admitted it to him. Could you come out to the entire team? “Spence, I barely admitted it to you, how am I supposed to say it to the rest of the team?”

“Well,” he started, “We should probably ‘break up.’ And then, from there, you can do it in your own time. But whenever you do, I want to be the matchmaker.”

\----------------

Over the next couple of days, you found yourself coming to terms with who you were and how you felt. When you went into work that Monday, Spencer and yourself didn’t make a big deal out of the fact that you’d broken up. You just told everyone that you’d both decided you were better off as friends and within the week, you had taken a couple of days off in order to talk to your parents. They were much more supportive than you had originally thought, telling you that no matter who you dated they still loved you.

With that out of the way, you felt a little more at ease with telling your team, but you didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, so instead of making an announcement, you just decided to slip into conversation whenever the opportunity arose. 

One night while out at dinner, maybe a month or so after breaking up with Spencer, JJ asked whether you had anyone new in your life. You said you didn’t at least not yet, because you had only recently admitted to yourself that you were gay. “So that’s why you and Spencer broke up,” Emily said, a glint of something unfamiliar in her eyes.

“Yea,” you replied, looking over at Spencer with a smile, “he was really great about getting me to be comfortable with myself.” 

“That’s fantastic, babygirl,” Derek said, taking a bite of his Pad Thai, “Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” As you looked around the table at your colleagues, you were relieved to find that they didn’t seem to care either way, as long as you were happy. 

\----------------

“Do you wanna go out with Emily and I this weekend?” Spence asked, looking up from his phone. “We had plans to go out to lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to come along.”

It had been about two months since you’d come out and were pretty comfortable with it now, so you figured why not. “Sure, Spence. Sounds like fun.” Little did you know what he actually had planned.

\----------------

That Saturday, Spencer, Emily and yourself were supposed to meet up at the Italian place you all loved at around 12:30, but when you arrived, Emily was the only one there. Spencer was always on time...that bastard. He set this up. You were gonna kill him. “Hey, Em,” you greeted, trying your best to not explode. You wondered if Spencer was going to show up at all. 

“Reid just texted me and said he’s gonna be a little late,” she replied, “Wanna go grab a table while we wait?”

You made your way inside, wondering if you should just come out and say that you had the hots for her and wanted her bod, but then you thought better of it. “So still no news on the romance front?” she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Did she know something you didn’t?

“Nah,” you replied, trying your best to steady your voice. “I haven’t really figured out what I want in a woman besides the obvious, ya know, intelligent, badass, beautiful, witty...the necessities.” You’d literally just described Emily and she totally knew it. She looked down at the table with a slight smirk that just broke open your ability to keep quiet. “I...I kind of have a crush on you,” you said. It was the first time since you’d started at the BAU last year that you had truly felt calm in her presence. Normally, your head was foggy.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, reaching across the table and placing her hand over yours. You could’ve jumped for joy in your seat.

“Because you’re you!” you screeched, doing your damnedest to keep your voice down. “You’re beautiful and badass and intelligent and witty and you intimidate me with your amazingness! I never imagined you’d want to go out with someone like me. You’ve always been so upfront about your sexuality and literally everything else, and I’ve been so secretive and ashamed.”

“You were secretive because that’s what worked for you. You were unsure of the people around. Luckily, I haven’t been for a really long time. But you’re also badass and beautiful and intelligent and witty, so frankly, I think we could be great together.”

“Really?” you asked, wondering if you might just get everything you wanted since you started last year - a job you loved, a best friend and a beautiful girlfriend. Emily shook her head slightly and you stood up, walking around to the other side of the booth and taking a seat next to her. With a smile, she pulled you into her and placed her lips on yours, probing your mouth every so slightly with her tongue. That’s when you heard it.

“Just happened to get here. Sorry, traffic was insane,” Spencer said as he sat down with quite possibly the biggest smile in the entire world. “Have I missed something?”

“Jackass,” you both said in unison.


End file.
